


Pineapples Upside-Down Cake

by middlemarch



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Will wonders never cease?





	Pineapples Upside-Down Cake

“Cupcakes?”

“Hang on, Ames, this last part’s tricky,” Jake called from the kitchen. Kitchenette, really, in his new-place-that-was-Gina’s-old-place, nothing to what he’d had in his old rent-controlled apartment. She wouldn’t have thought he missed it, given that he’d stored an extra videogame console on each of the oven racks and had covered nearly all the bamboo patterned wallpaper with take-out menus. Charles kept bringing him homemade meals, but they were often so weird and came with a calligraphied document about the ingredients’ provenance, cultural significance, and likelihood of causing an allergic reaction, that she knew most of them lingered in the fridge, almost certainly evolving into sentient life. Jake made sandwiches and ramen, dumped cans of tomato soup into whatever was passing for a saucepan, sprayed Eggos with whipped cream and called it brunch; actual minutes had ticked by without his emerging from the kitchen. She steeled herself for a revelation and walked in. 

“Holy crap!” she exclaimed. It sounded kind of shouty, since she was in a veritable cathedral of baked goods, and ruder than she had intended. If it could be said she intended anything, stunned by the rows upon rows of frosted cupcakes in their little pastel fluted wrappers. The sink was filled with bowls and the vague shape of utensils poking from the bubbles and she smelled vanilla, butter, chocolate, everything good. It smelled like success, more baking success than she’d ever had, even when all she’d had to do was add water (water!) to a boxed scone mix and had ended up with what appeared to be bricks speckled with currants.

“Hope not,” Jake said, smiling and showing all his teeth, his eyes fairly guileless for once. “Though, not gonna lie, it was a shitload of work, pardon my French. I didn’t want to sample too many,” he said, patting his stomach. “It would defeat the purpose.”

“Which is?” she asked. She was distracted by the sweets, the streak of flour across his cheekbone, dusting his hair so that he looked a very attractive forty if he turned just right, the conflicting hunger for sugar. For Jake.

“Bake sale. For Nikolaj. There’s an iguana sanctuary in Daugavpils he’s raising money for and I told Charles I wanted to help,” he explained.

“Latvia’s in the Sarmatic mixed forest eco-system, I’m sure there are no iguanas,” she said quickly, still befuddled by desire. Her hand itched to pick up the closest cupcake and take a bite, to offer it to Jake and watch him lick the frosting from her fingers.

“Fine, it was a bird then. I don’t remember. Charles told me cupcakes, like a dozen, and I had the time,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her. Now she thought of frosting on his lips, crumbs in bed and how they would tickle, how she would have to find every one. She huffed at herself and he didn’t miss it.

“This is like 6 dozen cupcakes, Jake!”

“Then, I’m sure Charles and Niko won’t mind if they’re missing one,” he said, grinning, watching her closely. “Or three. If three are missing…”

A delicious two hours and three cupcakes and four orgasms later, she found herself saying, “How did you do it?” while Jake played with her loose hair, having ensured there were no crumbs, no traces of frosting anywhere on her person and she wasn’t even bothered she hadn’t specified an antecedent for her “it.” 

“A real chef never reveals his secrets, babe,” he said solemnly, yelping when she rolled over and found a overlooked smear of chocolate next to his right nipple.

“Betty Crocker, Ames. Betty-fucking-Crocker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just Amy, Jake, a bunch of butter, sugar and frosting. And Amy being an expert on Latvia. And Jake being a good uncle.


End file.
